


Horror Writing Test: Mercenary Journal- Appendix to the Dark Dragon Trilogy

by DefiantCandle17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Appendix piece to Dark Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: This is an appendix piece in relation to an upcoming chapter of the Dark Dragon Part 1: Bringer of the Storm.Inspired by the drums in the deep scenes in The Fellowship of The Ring, any and all found journal segments in horror and fantasy games and the Romanian Knowledge Experiment Creepy Pasta
Comments: 1





	Horror Writing Test: Mercenary Journal- Appendix to the Dark Dragon Trilogy

During Prince Sebastian’s travels with the Company of Heroes, Jarlseff was commissioned by a Lord to investigate the disappearance of a mercenary group after they left to investigate an archaeological dig site into an old dwarven settlement 

Once Sebastian’s company reached the temple, they discovered little more than old blood stains and drag marks in the stone, as well as indications of a campsite large enough for 12 men. 

All that was left to salvage was a tattered journal with a ripped page on its last entry, which Sebastian read. 

This is the complete entry of one mercenary and of what became of his group 

Day 1

We have established camp in one of the temples. As a precaution we barred the west and eastern gates, leaving only the north passage as our one way in and out. Established a base and got a campfire going 

Day 4

We’ve been here now for four days, and have taken advantage of the local bioluminescent mushrooms on the walls and columns of the great hall to map our progress. We almost don’t need torches in some places, but we have noticed that the mushrooms do die and drop off their lodging, so oil and a flint are required for any venturing parties. To conserve supplies, we send our search parties in pairs with one man holding the lantern and one holding the fuel. That should give the men plenty of motivation to stick together, whether they like it or not. 

Day 5 

Thought I say what I believe to be a shadow running into a passage, caught by the low pale blue/green light of the mushrooms. Probably nothing. The mushrooms tend to flicker briefly before dying out which explains the trick of light I saw. The lads will just as likely blame the mushrooms for my so called vision. 

Might just cover a double shift on the watch tonight, just to be sure. 

Day 6

Still no sign of the original archaeologists

(Scribbled out) 

Scratch that. One of our scouts found a boot in one of the passages to the old silver mine. At least we think it’s a boot. So badly chewed up. All sorts of scum and scavengers in dwarven mines. No signs of demon or occult activity detected by priest. No bones left by troglodytes or cannibals either. 

Funny. I almost wish it was. Something to see and adapt to and kill so we can go home. 

Day 8

We were gathering around the campfire when something slammed against the western door. At first we thought we imagined it, until it hit the door again, hard enough to knock one of the boards loose. Hell of a knock to loosen a nailed board off a thick oak door. When we investigated, there was nothing there. No tracks on the dusty floor either except our own. 

Double shifts tonight for the lads. Any one caught napping gets to clean the chamber pots. We found a small stream that will act like a latrine near the back of the temple, flowing down into somewhere within the network of caves below the floor we’re on. 

We checked. It’s too narrow for anything of noteworthy threat to get through. 

Day 12

Something’s not right. Skags didn’t check in on time tonight. Maybe he got lost. 

Fuck it. Too tired to wake people up just to look for one man. 

Day 13

No sign of Skags. Boss getting jumpy, saying that we shouldn’t stay outside the temple for too long. 

Skags has not turned up. We can only assume he is either lost, fallen down a hole, or- 

Something just hit the fucking east door. 

We checked. Nothing there. 

Not Skags. Definitely not Skags

Day 15 

Skags has a wife and one little snot of kid to come home to. It’s not fair that he’s the first to go, IF he is gone, and I don’t want to be the one to tell her he got taken by whatever it was down here 

Day 17

We found Skags. What was left of him. Oh fuck me...

Whatever got him was a flesh eater. It left only his bloody skeleton and some chewed bones. Wasteful fucker. So much blood on the floor. 

We wrapped him up in his bed roll to cover up the smell. 

Captain said a small prayer. It’ll be too dark outside now for us to navigate our way to Caedwin’s Hall safely. Too dark to run blindly through the forests. 

All temple doors sealed. No watch shifts given. 

Something just screamed. Not the girl. Something else. Like a railing screech. 

Sounded like so much hatred in its voice 

Day 18 

No-one’s slept. No one wants to go out hunting for the archaeologists. There are blue mushrooms on the temple walls to add to the firelight so when it dies down it’s not completely dark, but it does nothing to get rid of the shadows in this place. 

Day 20

We were just getting ready to go when we heard what could only be the sound of a little girl screaming. 

We didn’t know that the archaeologists were stupid enough to bring their own kids here, but now because of one brat we get to spend even longer down here than needed.

Maybe they thought it was safe to bring kids here. Parents bringing their kids for the discovery for a lifetime. Watch mummy and daddy make them a fortune so they don’t go to a shitty town school anymore. 

Yeah well if they got buried alive down here, creature or not that wouldn’t be so- 

Thought I heard something. Going to sleep.

Day 22

Ranging groups went out in halves. 

One half stayed at camp while the other went to secure more beacons. 

We have ranged over a mile into the halls and passages overlooking the underground rivers and stalagmite passages. Roof of caves are so far up our torchlight cannot reach. Ask mage to fire off some lights to see how high they go? 

About 100 metres high. Passages keeps going down, down and down. Barely scratched the surface. 

It’s almost beautiful. 

Day 25 

Day passed without incident 

The only place we haven’t checked was where we found the chewed up shoe. To the surprise of no-one, the mine has not been ranged by anyone on rotation.Of course it hasn’t. 

We agreed eventually to check it out tomorrow. 

Day 26

Just came out of the mine. 

Still shaking. 

Found a burrowed hole at the end of a passage. Covered with a sticky but tough resin. 

Every instinct told me not to go in there. Too quiet.

Then we heard that fucking girl’s scream again. 

It came from down the burrow as we began to leave the tunnel. 

We’re being baited. 

Day 27 

Making a pre-evening entry. 

We’ve lit torches and have prepared arms and potions to go down in force. Let’s see how these bastards like a whole gang of scared pissed off mercenaries who just lost a good friend. We’re gonna kill one and roast it on a spit. See how they like being eaten. 

Oh god. 

We shouldn’t have gone down there 

We shouldn’t have gone down there 

We shouldn’t have gone down there

Oh god.

Pesiod got dragged off. Gorseth our mage is slumped on the ground somewhere holding his guts. Timm lost his lower jaw. One of them bit Sara our archer in the neck and kept sucking until she was as gaunt as a skeleton.

They came down the walls- out of the walls. Too many of them. Hide is tougher than steel. Shed some blood but couldn’t down any. Brigde got over confident swinging that big ax of his and got separated. Big bastard went down swinging as they all piled on him, white curved fangs and black claws like small daggers ripping him apart like tissue paper 

They got Dan as he split from us and made for the entrance. Too fast to outrun on foot. 

We got back to the temple and barred the doors as tight as we could. 

Priest won’t stop crying. 

Now I’m crying. 

Day 28. 

Waking up and knowing I am still here is the worst feeling I could ever have. 

I can put down the rest of what happened from my memory. 

They used the girl as bait. 

It was one of the archaeologists’s daughters. 

She was stuck to the wall. We saw her and tried to cut her down and that’s when it all went to shit. 

They look like those lasher imps but move on fours. 

Chittering like flightless bats. Howling like hyenadons and move a bit like them too with a hunched back. 

They know we’re here. Either they always knew or they didn’t until we went down in force and poked the whole fucking hive. 

We need to leave. There’s too much shuffling and scratching noises outside. We’ve woken the whole hive. 

Day 29

This may be my last entry in this journal. 

We have been down here for 29 whole days searching for a crew of archaeologists that were abducted and likely killed by the same creatures that got Skags, Brigde, Dan, Pesiod, Sara, Gorseth and Timm. There were 12 of us when we went down. Now it’s just five.

Writing to distract from the fear of hearing those old doors break into splinters and those things rushing in from the darkness to rip us apart. 

They are now swarming about outside and keep pawing at the doors, sniffing, testing from weaknesses 

The priest got the inspired idea that these creatures are repellant in the eyes of God and so came up with the idea that fire can drive them off. He’d read up on elf mythology, stating these beasts were designed by a mad god to wipe out the entire race of elf and fae folk. Our captain shut him up after that. He’s looked pale before but never as pale as he looked then. 

That didn’t stop the priest from taking a well oiled torch and going out by himself however.

He got as far as the centre of the hall, those things backing away from him as he waved and sung his hymns and threw drops of his holy water at the pacing buggers at the top of his lungs. 

He was turning around to signal us to come out when one bit his arm and pulled him down. 

The rest swarmed him. 

God why did he have to scream so loud?

They aren’t scared of fire or harmed by its light. They just don’t like it. 

Elf Captain’s regressed into a silent ball of nothing. Curled up in front of the fire and just...stared at it. Immobilised by mortal fear.   
He’s cut down demons and screaming cannibals and now these...mutants have got him...scared. 

That’s when we knew. We can’t just rely on him anymore. We have to look out for ourselves, cos we’re living on burrowed time 

We’re going to to try and escape tomorrow morning 

Day 30 

I’m alone. 

I woke up and I’m alone 

At first I thought they abandoned me, left me behind as a sacrifice while they made their escape.

But then I saw the scuff marks

Saw the blood 

Why did I not hear? 

The bastards snuck in and took my men.My friends, brothers in blood, men I drank with and whored with and they fucking took them. 

They ignored me because I was closest to the fire

that’s why I’m still alive 

They came through the Latrine.

It was too small but they clawed their way in, dug a hole large enough for the lean fuckers to squeeze in. While we were asleep. This place was safe how did they get in this place was supposed to be safe 

It’s because the priest died. That must have been why. We lost a priest and any protection of the gods in this abandoned temple is gone. 

Day 31. 

I relit the fire and took a torch from it. 

No sense going out into the dark to retrieve any beacons. May be worth a try but I can’t trust the torch. 

Food supplies are gone. 

Must not eat mushrooms 

Water’s gone. Drinking from latrine stream. The lads would understand. If they were still here I’d be eating them. And I ain’t drinking my own piss. 

Not that far gone yet. 

I opened the main entrance today.

Considered booking it and would have if my torch light hadn’t caught it. 

It’s eyes. Black, bulbous, soulless. 

It was just sat there. Waiting for me. Still as a statue. I nearly mistook it for one until I remembered that dwarves don’t carve statues of creatures in the dark. 

It’s waiting for me to run. 

I can’t hear any of the others. 

Why only one? 

Maybe it’s slower than the others. Runt, omega of the pack. I’m the leftovers and it’s waiting for me to step out of the light to have at me. 

Day 32 

I ate a mushroom. 

I regret it. Tastes horrible but I was hungry. 

Now I know I’m seeing things. Mushrooms got protein, sure. Got for me. Helped fill a hole. 

But now my men are back. They’re walking around the campfire like they never left. They fought their way out of the hive and now they’re all back. 

But then I saw my dad. 

And realised I am dreaming. 

Cos my dad’s dead. 

Died in a fucking cave like this when I was 2. 

Never found his body either. 

They’re still there. Sat around the fire as I write this. 

They want me to join them. 

Why not. Havin one more mushroom cos I’m starving. Better than being alone in this place. 

Checked outside temple again. 

Creature still there. Saw the mage’s staff nearby. Too far for me to reach. Right at the creature’s feet.

if I could get it, maybe I could use some kind of magic to drive them off, scare them. Light the whole fucking hall on fire if I have to just to clear the space needed to run. 

But I’m no magic user. Thing won’t work with me or worse, I’ll end up hurting myself and make killing me a lot easier for Runty waiting outside.   
  


That’s what I’m calling him. Big, six foot at the shoulder stupid wiry freak. Runty, just staring at me through the door, waiting for his chance to run me down but won’t set foot in the temple. Cos he’s too stupid to see that there’s nothing stopping him from barging into the temple and dragging me off into its lair. Big, stupid, dumb paranoid Runty.

At least, I hope that’s why he’s waiting. Maybe it’s the fire. Better make a note to keep adding wood. 

Day 33

Didn’t know my own vomit could turn bright blue. 

Not taking mushrooms again. Last night my mates and my dad had the faces of those monsters. They turned on me and ate me, but I didn’t die. I was chewed up and gutted and ripped apart in their mouths and sharp teeth. 

And then I woke up, puking my guts out. 

I’m not gonna die here. 

I’ve decided. Gonna wait until this mushroom clears my system. 

Then I’m leaving. 

I’ll take a torch just to be safe. 

Smear some of skag’s blood on my boots. That’ll get them off my real scent. 

Provided I don’t stand on any rocks or trip, I should be fine. I’m not wasting the rest of my days here, eating mushrooms and drinking from a dirty stream. 

Fire’s beginning to die down. I’ll run out of fuel by tomorrow, I know it. 

I wasn’t meant to die like this, so once I finish this and relight the fire, I’m going. I don’t care what time of day it is. Once I leave the cave I’m running as fast as I can through the forest and back to the town hall. 

I don’t care if the lord doesn’t pay me. Maybe I’ll sell this journal. Get it to the press. Become a hero, and then none of my friends will have died for nothing. That’ll be my coin and glory for this mission sorted right there. 

Just make sure whoever reads this to block off the entrance. Bury it with stone so that no-one comes here again. 

Just think of home. Think of Mum’s veg soup. 

Oh Mum. I know you never wanted me to be a mercenary, but come on. Dad was a miner. You should have known I wasn’t cut out for school or a fancy college. 

Work like this is more dangerous, I know, but the pay is good, better than breaking rocks that’s for sure, and my god, the adventures we ha-

* * *

__ Here the text cuts off, with a single line dragged across the page. The page the writing is on was almost completely ripped out of the spine, and crinkled, as if the writer suddenly clasped it before letting go.   
  


_ No further entries are found after the ruined page.  _

_ While there were no remains or direct evidence as to what killed him, there is a telling clue in the last few paragraphs. _

_ The journal makes a note that the fire was going out, and that the creatures are not fully repellant to fire, only irritated by it. _


End file.
